1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sealable surgical access devices, and more particularly, to such devices that are capable of deforming to a low-profile configuration to facilitate percutaneous insertion, for example, into the abdominal wall of a patient.
2. Description of Related Art
A variety of surgical access devices are known in the art for providing access to a surgical cavity during minimally invasive surgical procedures. Such devices typically include a rigid tubular element, which defines a channel or lumen therethrough. The tubular element provides an open channel through the abdominal wall and into a surgical cavity, through which surgical instruments can pass. Typically, a seal is provided to inhibit insufflation gas from exiting to the surrounding environment while surgical instruments are removed from the lumen.
Such conventional devices generally have been considered satisfactory for their intended purpose. However, such devices are relatively costly to manufacture, being made from relatively expensive materials, such as polycarbonate plastic. Such devices also inhibit movement of surgical instruments, due to the long, rigid and narrow lumen defined therein. As a result, a surgeon must tilt the entire rigid access device, in order to manipulate his instruments. Further, such devices are not typically provided with a facility for anchoring to the abdominal wall, and therefore can be accidentally removed therefrom during a procedure. Although some solutions to the foregoing problems have been developed, devices remedying some of these problems have been relatively complex and expensive. Therefore, there remains a continued need in the art for a surgical access device that provides access to a surgical cavity, which is a reduced encumbrance on a surgical procedure. There also remains a need in the art for such a surgical access device that is inexpensive and easy to manufacture. The present invention provides a solution for these problems.